


Red Does Suit You, Rei-chan

by zenonaa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Really, the only things different from the previous intrusions were that rather than lie on his stomach on top of or under Rei’s bed, as per usual, Nagisa instead stood upright and rifled through Rei’s chest of drawers like a common burglar.'</p><p>Rei finds Nagisa in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Does Suit You, Rei-chan

Rei wouldn’t have been surprised if his parents had given Nagisa a spare key to the house. At some point after Rei closed the bathroom door behind him but before the brisk walk across the hallway, Nagisa had entered the building, slunk up the stairs and slipped into Rei’s bedroom. The first clue that Rei uncovered was his bedroom door which was now ajar, and the second clue was Nagisa himself.

“Nagisa-kun?” Rei opened the door wider and stepped inside. Nagisa’s unscheduled visit shouldn’t have startled him on the twelfth occasion, and he supposed this time it hadn’t. Really, the only things different from the previous intrusions were that rather than lie on his stomach on top of or under Rei’s bed, as per usual, Nagisa instead stood upright and rifled through Rei’s chest of drawers like a common burglar.

Either Nagisa didn’t hear or he deemed a response unnecessary: he didn’t so much as turn his head but continued to hum as he browsed through Rei’s belongings.

“What are you doing?” asked Rei, staring.

In a tone of voice that one might use when discussing the weather, Nagisa said, “I’m trying to find where you keep your glasses. The ones you’re not wearing, I mean.” He exhaled loudly and scratched at his head, using his other hand to pull out another drawer.

How he said that with a straight, pale face was beyond Rei.

“They are most certainly not in there!” In three bounding steps, Rei crossed the room and slammed shut his underwear drawer.

“So where are they?”

A sigh whistled through Rei’s pursed lips but he led Nagisa to his bed. Beyond the pile of pillows at one end was a shelf unit and on it, in plain sight, were six pairs of identical red glasses neatly arranged into a line.

For someone who nearly vandalised the entirety of Rei’s room searching for them, Nagisa looked rather disappointed. His shoulders slumped and he stuck out his lower lip.

“As you can see, I own seven pairs of glasses,” said Rei, gesturing toward them with a flick of his wrist. “Everyday, I wear a different pair.”

“Aw, they’re all the same colour.”

“Well, yes.” Rei coughed. “Why wouldn’t they be?”

“You could have a different colour for each day,” Nagisa explained, picking up one pair and turning it over in his hands. “You could wear red ones on Monday, orange on Tuesday, yellow on Wednesday... Wouldn’t it be cool to have each colour of the rainbow? You could even colour coordinate them with your outfits. You like doing stuff like that, don’t you, Rei-chan?”

“Ha!” Rei took the glasses from Nagisa and set them down with the others. “No matter what outfit I’m wearing, I can make it congruent with my glasses regardless of the colour.” He smirked and pushed up his glasses. “Besides, red suits me, wouldn’t you agree?”

Nagisa sprung onto tiptoe and smacked a brief but heavy kiss onto Rei’s lips.

Rei’s cheeks set aflame and he shifted one foot back, almost losing his balance, and he covered his face with his hands. Through the gaps between his fingers, he could see Nagisa beaming at him.

“You’re right,” said Nagisa, his shoulders raised and his fingers laced together over his heart. “Red does suit you, Rei-chan!”

 


End file.
